Release
by spicygurl
Summary: Ponyboy is having strange dreams about Johnny; a cold shower is all he needs. Turns out that stupid shower caused all these problems that would have been avoided otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy POV**

I sat on my bed with Johnny. We always came in here after dinner to talk about nothing in particular. Sometimes we talk about school, sometimes we talk about the gang, and once we talked about what it would be like to be Socs! But today, for what ever reason, he wanted to talk about girls...

"Well, you know that Marcia girl was nice lookin'." He said.

I blushed. "Um, sure..."

"What about the red head?"

"Cherry's alright... I guess. Girls just don't appeal to me, Johnny."

Johnny looked at me weird. "You know what's funny?" I shook my head. "You look just like Soda, but you act completely different."

I cocked an eyebrow. "If I look like Soda, you're Dally's twin brother."

"I'm serious, Pone."

I scoffed. "Sodapop's good-looking."

"Well, shoot, you are too, Pony." I blushed, but didn't say anything. "You think I'm lying?" It wasn't a question.

"No..." I said slowly. "Not...lying..." Johnny grabbed my chin and pulled me to face him.

"You _are_ beautiful." Johnny said matter-of-factly. "If you weren't, I wouldn't love you, would I?"

I gulped. "Love?" He nodded and leaned in to me.

Just when he was about to meet my lips, I woke up.

Panting, I looked to my right, where Soda lay asleep. I was figuring on waking him up, but he looked so peaceful, too peaceful. Instead I decided to take a cold shower.

I walked carefully through the moonlit room over to the dresser and pulled out a towel and new clothes, then carried myself to the bathroom. I turned on the light to the small, yellow room and turned on the shower. Even though I wasn't gonna take a hot bath, I felt running the water first, was necessary.

Quickly, I stripped down and hopped in, letting the cool water cloak me. My mind wandered as I soaped up. _I'm not gay, am I? I mean, sure I'm not into girls yet, but Soda said I'd grow out of it. Soda never lies, does he? _

I turned off the water, stepped out onto the bathmat and toweled off. _What am I gonna do? _

I wrapped the towel around my waist and went to the pile my clothes were in. Just then, the door opened and I whirled around to see who it was. There in the doorway stood, the one and only...

Johnny Cade.

"Oh, I didn't know anyone was in here." He said. He was staring at my chest and when he realized, he quickly pulled the door closed. Not fast enough for me to see the blush on his cheeks though. The sight made me blush. I pulled on my clothes and called for Johnny. Moments later he knocked on the door.

"Come in." I said. Johnny, always playing it safe.

"What'd ya need?" I asked.

He pointed towards the toilet. "Gotta go."

I smiled, "Go ahead." And walked over to the mirror to fix my hair.

I listened as he zipped down his jeans and to the fumbling of clothes shifting against each other. Then there was quiet, but only briefly as the sound of water splashing engulfed the room. I, pretending not to listen, continued brushing my hair, spraying it constantly with hairspray.

The sound of the toilet flushing sworded through the room. Then I was forced away from the sink by Johnny's hip. "Pardon me." He said, innocently. "I need to use the sink." His smile betrayed his "innocence" though and I knew what I had to do.

He was just about done washing his hands, when I got up-pretending to walk past him- and "accidentally" bumped his shoulder. Water splashed on the floor and I said, "Oh, sorry, that was my mistake." smiling just as he had.

"No," Johnny said, over-friendly. "That really was my fault." He reached under the running water and cupped his hands filling them as much as possible. He then turned to me, "Sorry though!" He threw the water on me, soaking my front.

I was running out of ideas. Then I saw it, behind him, the shower. I took a step toward him and he-predictably- took a step back. Then I took another step forward and again he took one back. _That's it Johnny, just one more step. _We both took our like steps and he was just close enough to the tub for me to push him in without hurting him too badly. So that's what I did, I pushed him in. Then before he could step out or sit up, I lunged to turn on the water.

"Ponyboy!" Johnny yelled as the water splashed him.

"Did I do that?" I didn't want to keep him in there for long, he'd catch a cold. So, I turned off the water and helped him out. He kept sliding on the floor, so I held him up until I was sure he wasn't gonna fall.

Letting go, I looked at him smirking at two things: 1) He was dripping wet. And, 2) He was wearing a white T-Shirt (which is totally see through when wet). I could see his abs and his slightly peaking chest, and I couldn't help but think, _I wonder what that would feel like against me..._

Johnny started walking towards me. "You are gonna pay, Pony-ah!" He slipped and fell right on top of me, and let me tell you, it was like my prayers had been answered.

I couldn't help but laugh, and Johnny looked up at me, embarrassed. Then, in attempt of getting up, he rubbed our...lower halves against each other. Man, that felt real good. I struggled to choke back a loud moan.

Johnny didn't seem to notice, and he did it again. I wish he knew what he was doing to me, so he would stop. But then again, I wished he wouldn't stop.

Then, again he rubbed against me and I was instantly half-hard. Not wanting him to feel it, I pushed up on his chest. "Johnny, maybe-" I stopped and listened to my voice, it was breathy and I was almost purring.

Johnny looked at me weirdly and then for the fourth time, rubbed against my crotch. He immediately stopped moving when he felt my hard-on. "Uh..." He said looking at me as both our cheeks flooded with a heavy blush.

"Did I...?" Johnny started.

I couldn't even look at him. "Sorry. You know...hormones and..."

"Uh, maybe I should get up." Johnny stated.

"That might be best." He stood and I stood after him covering myself. There was a long awkward silence.

"I'll just...go." Johnny said, and he left.

_That went well. _I thought sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been forever and those of you that reviewed, thank you! Those of you that favorite'd this story, thank you! Those of you that are still following, thank you! I appreciate all of you! REVIEW!**

**Please ladies and gentlemen, I have gotten a lot of favorites lately but sadly, no reviews to accompany them. :'( Do you think you can review, please. I'd really like to know what you think of it. And also, I want to know how you feel about lemon for future chapters.**

**Johnny POV**

I can't even believe it. How on earth did I get Ponyboy hard?

My mind keeps revolving around the most obvious answer: he's gay. But he's not...is he? I think he would have told me... 

No! He's not. He's just growing up. I remember when I was going through that stage in my life; everything reminded me of sex. EVERYTHING. I even remember one time I was walking to the lot with Dally and he'd seen that my shoe was untied. He told me that with my luck I'd break my neck while lowering to his knees to tie them. He'd made this grunting sound, complaining that I needed new shoelaces because the ones I had were too frayed. I had then made a whining noise in the back of my throat and he looked up at me with questioning eyes. God, he looked like he was about to give me a blow job, and at that point, I was ready to get one from anybody. Dally just laughed and told me to quit being a fagot. Damn, that was embarrassing.

See! That right there is reason enough. I knew my best friend wasn't gay! Right...?

I hadn't even realized I was on the couch and when I did, I laid out on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey, Johnnycake. How ya doin'?" Soda asked as he walked into the room. I offered a small 'hey' and waited for him to leave, when he suddenly lifted my legs, took a seat and placed them on his lap. "What's up, Kiddo?"

I shrugged. "Nothing."

He quirked an eyebrow and looked at me seriously. "Come on, Johnny, spill. What's up." I was going to tell him it was nothing but he cut me off before I could get it past my lips. "And don't say 'nothing' because I know when something's bothering you. Now really, what's up?"

I sighed. "Do you..."

"Do I what, Johnnycake?"

"Do you think Pony is...growing up?" I hope that phrased what I wanted to ask up but when I saw the look on his face, I knew it hadn't.

"What do you mean by 'growing up'?"

"You know like getting...taller."

Realization hit Soda faster than I expected. "Oh! Well, yeah. He's definitely growing up. Too fast, if you ask me." I looked down, somewhat saddened by this. "You know he's not gonna change that much. He'll still be your best friend."

"I know..."

"Then– Johnny, are you wet?" He picked up my legs and looked down at his now wet thighs. "Great. Now it looks like I pissed myself." He was smiling and I let out a low chuckle. "You coulda told me, you know." I only laughed harder and Soda smiled so brightly I had to look away. I can understand why though. I don't usually talk much around the gang, no less smile. So if I was laughing this hard, they like to think their doing a 'good job' or whatever. They don't think I know what's going on but I do.

I hadn't noticed that Pony came out of the bathroom until Soda called out to him. "Hey, Pony– are you wet too? Jeez, next time you want to shower, take your clothes _off_, okay?" Pony rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. "Take Johnny with you. He's soaked! Let him borrow something, anything you wanna wear, okay Johnnycake?"

I nodded and stood, finally deciding to put the whole incident behind me. I mean, really, when's the weirdest time I found _myself_ hard?

Pony hadn't waited for me to catch up, just walked on ahead. By the time I reached the room, he was digging in the drawer for a change in shirt and one for me.

I sat behind him on the bed, waiting for him to turn around. He finally sighed but stayed facing the dresser. "Look Johnny. I didn't mean to! But you were rubbing on me and– I'm sorry! Just don't be mad."

I raised an eyebrows. "Mad? I'm not mad at you. Pony, that stuffs natural. All of us have gotten...that way before. It's okay."

"You too?" He still had his back to me.

"Yeah, me too. And at weird and uncomfortable times, too. It's not just you."

"Weird, like when?" He found some dry clothes and brought them over sitting beside me on the bed.

"Hm, weirdest time I can think of is that one time Two-Bit brought those marshmallows over here."

He looked at me seriously. "Marshmallows? You got hard over marshmallows?" I nodded. We looked at each other seriously for a long while and then he just started cracking up.

"Shut up." I grumbled, playfully pushing him. He tossed the shirt at me along with a pair of shorts, still laughing.

I pulled off my clothes and pulled on the dry ones while Pony changed his shirt. It never was awkward to change in front of each other; we'd seen each other naked enough times for it to be natural.

"Johnny," Pony started. I looked up at him. "Have _I _ever gotten you hard?" I looked at him strangely and he quickly explained his question. "I-I mean, it's not fair that you got me hard but I've never done it to you."

Oh. I guess that makes _partial _sense. "Um, no. Not that I remember."

His smirk was dangerous then. "Then, from this point on, I'm making it my goal to get even."

I gulped.


End file.
